The inventor is an electrician who has young children. He witnessed one of his children turn on the garbage disposal while the other was reaching into it. Adults are frequently startled when they mistakenly switch on the garbage disposal. Motion sensor lamps need to be left in an on position. VCRs and other standby electronic equipment on switched receptacles need to remain on. There is a need for a residential safety which cannot be inadvertently thrown to a different position without an additional operation. This would prevent users from mistakenly throwing the switch either on or off. It would prevent accidents.